First Kiss in My Birthday
by aryangevin
Summary: Maaf telat banget publish. FF for Sasuke's Birthday. Dengan begitu ulang tahun Sasuke kali ini akan menjadi hal yang terindah bagi kedua buah insan tersebut. Meskipun pada akhirnya tak akan terjadi happy ending. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR please?


Ini Fanfic pertamaku, maaf kalau fanfic ini terkesan aneh, maklum author baru. Tapi bukan berarti aku anak baru juga. Aku udah lama menghuni dunia fanfiction ini hampir satu tahun lamanya. Fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk si Teme birthday yang jatuh tepat pada tanggal 23 Juli. Tapi gomeeen banget aku telat mempublishnya. Dan aku sadar satu hal… menjadi author itu sangat sulit.

Ya sudah… jangan banyak bacot, happy reading. ^^

Disclaimer :

Naruto hanya cuma milik om Masashi Kishimoto sampai tamat.

Warning :

AU, OOC, abal, gaje, yaoi, shonen-ai, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR please?

xoxoxoxox

'Teme, apa kau mencintaiku?'

Suara itu… apa itu kau Dobe?

'tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu.'

Suara ini… diriku kah?

'kalau begitu aku ingin memohon sesuatu, boleh?'

Apa kau ada di sampingku Dobe?

'tentu saja boleh, memangnya kau mau apa?'

'aku ingin kau tetap berada di sampingku.'

'Aku akan selalu tetap berada di sampingmu.'

'terima kasih Teme.'

'Hn.'

Perlahan mata itu pun terbuka dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mata yang berwarna onyx menampilkan kehidupan malam itu. Dengan perlahan dia mengerjapkan mata onyxnya untuk membiasakan terangnya lampu yang menerangi kamarnya tersebut. Ah bukan, ini bukan kamarnya. Tercium dari obat-obatan yang menyergap hidungnya. Kamarnya tidak beraroma seperti ini. Disertai cat putih yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Seingatnya kamarnya bercat biru kehitaman, bukan bercat putih polos seperti ini.

"ah Otouto, kau sudah sadar rupanya?" sebuah suara membahana di ruangan tersebut.

"A-Aniki? Itukah kau?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"ya Sasuke, ini aku Itachi," jawab pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu.

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun, tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya lemah.

"Ini di rumah sakit," jawab Itachi. "kau aku temukan di kamar mandi dalam keadaan pingsan," lanjutnya lagi.

"begitu." Jawabnya singkat.

Suasana pun mendadak hening.

Itachi pun memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Otouto, sebaiknya kau di operasi saja, mengingat penyakitmu yang sudah parah itu, aku tidak mau sampai kau…"

"tidak apa-apa Aniki," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan kakaknya itu. "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. "kau selalu berkata seperti itu, padahal dengan jelas kalau tidak baik-baik saja."

Sasuke melirik tajam kearah kakaknya itu. "aku yang lebih tau tentang kondisi diriku sendiri, jadi kau jangan mencoba menasehatiku!" katanya tajam.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu," ujar Itachi mencoba bersabar. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ketika dia mulai mendekati pintu, langkahnya berhenti seraya menoleh kearah adiknya yang sedang berbaring. "tadi Naruto menelponku, dari nadanya dia terlihat sangat khawatir karena kau tidak menjawab telponnya. Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia tentang hal yang sebenarnya." Dan pintu itu pun tertutup.

"aku tau Aniki."

xoxoxoxox

Beberapa hari kemudian dokter menyatakan kalau kondisi Sasuke mulai membaik, dan di saat itu pula Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dia jelas muak dengan suasana rumah sakit yang menurutnya seperti rumahnya yang kedua. Akibat dari penyakitnya itu, Sasuke sering kali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Hal ini membuatnya sangat jenuh.

"lain kali akan ku bakar rumah sakit itu!" keluh Sasuke sambil menendang kerikil kecil untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Itachi yang mendengar keluhan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "jangan begitu Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah pelanggan rumah sakit ini."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "kau lihat tadi suster-suster ganjen itu?" katanya penuh emosi. "apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja mencubit-cubit pipiku!"

Itachi hanya tertawa. "itu bagus Sasuke, itu artinya mereka tertarik padamu."

'sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku malas berdebat denganmu," katanya seraya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran mobil milik kakaknya itu.

"kau sungguh tidak sabaran." Itachi pun ikut melangkah menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

xoxoxoxox

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari rumah sakit yang membutuhkan waktu tempuh kurang lebih 30 menit itu, akhirnya mereka tiba di mansion warisan dari orang tua mereka. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, ditemani beberapa pembantu tentunya. Orang tua mereka meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu akibat dari kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka melakukan penerbangan menuju New York untuk urusan bisnis. Padahal saat itu Sasuke baru saja menduduki kelas satu di Konoha High School. Sedangkan kakaknya sendiri, Itachi baru menjenjang bangku perkuliahan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Itachi mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu dengan usahanya sendiri.

Ketika mereka baru saja sampai di depan pintu mansion itu, seseorang telah menyambutnya yang tak lain adalah Ayame, pelayan setia di kediaman Uchiha.

"selamat datang Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama," sambut pelayan itu sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan "hn" karena itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Sungguh duo Uchiha ini irit bicara.

"Itachi-sama," panggil Ayame sopan. "apakah Anda ingin sesuatu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"bagaimana dengan Anda, Sasuke-sama?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke. "apakah Anda ingin sesuatu?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "sepertinya aku ingin mandi air hangat pagi ini"

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "akan saya sediakan Sasuke-sama, permisi." Lalu pelayan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

xoxoxoxox

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, yaitu berangkat sekolah. Dengan setelan seragam Konoha High School yang melekat ditubuhnya menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang siswa. Rambut spikenya yang di biarkan mencuat, kulit putihnya yang memucat, dan mata onyx yang legam sungguh mencirikan khas Uchiha sekali.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, dia pun turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju meja sarapan. Disitu dilihatnya Itachi sedang membaca koran harian Konoha ditemani dengan secangkir teh panas dan sepotong roti bakar yang tinggal setengah.

"ohayo Aniki," sapa Sasuke sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuk didudukinya.

"oh… ohayo Sasuke. Kau hari ini masuk sekolah?" Tanya Itachi mengabaikan koran yang di pegangnya sambil memandang Sasuke.

"hn."

"kau kan baru saja keluar dari dari rumah sakit, masa kau mau masuk sekolah?" Tanya Itachi dengan khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja, Aniki," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil selembar roti tawar kemudian menghiasinya dengan selai tomat. "jangan khawatir." Tambahnya.

Itachi menghela nafas. "istirahatlah dulu satu atau dua hari, setelah itu baru kau bersekolah."

Sasuke memakan rotinya itu. "jangan mencoba menasehatiku. Lama-lama kau mirip ibu-ibu yang suka memarahiku di seberang sana!" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Empat siku-siku muncul di kening Itachi. "kau-"

"aku berangkat Aniki." Sasuke memotong perkataan kakaknya itu dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil sport birunya itu. Dia tau kalau di teruskan bisa-bisa dia akan terlambat karena beradu argument dengan kakaknya itu.

"dasar anak itu!" gumam Itachi sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

xoxoxoxox

Mobil sport biru itu pun akhirnya memasuki halaman parkiran Konoha High School. Tak jarang di jam-jam segini murid-murid mulai melakukan aktifitasnya. Ada yang melaksanakan piket pagi, berolahraga, sarapan pagi di kantin yang baru saja buka, bahkan beberapa perempuan asik berdiri di koridor sekolah hanya sekedar untuk bergosip. Hah, dasar perempuan!

Sasuke pun melangkah menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua Konoha High School. Halangan dan rintangan selalu melandanya setiap hari ketika dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, seperti…

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu!"

"Sasuke, maukah nanti malam kita berkencan?"

Itulah teriakan fans girl yang di hadapi Sasuke setiap harinya, bahkan tak jarang fans boynya melakukan hal serupa seperti itu. Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan parahnya lagi, saat ini kekasihnya adalah seorang yang bergender sama seperti dirinya alias laki-laki. Dan satu hal yang bisa di petik dari semua ini adalah Sasuke seorang gay. Memang, menurutnya perempuan itu sungguh merepotkan. Sepertinya dia mulai ketularan Shikamaru, teman satu kelasnya yang selalu berkata bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan.

Begitu dia sudah terlepas dari cengkeraman para fans girlnya, dengan cepat-cepat dia melangkah menaiki kelasnya itu. Sambil menghapus jejak-jejak keringatnya itu dia mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika dia membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut sungguh membuat matanya terbelalak. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Sasuke, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat dua orang pemuda, yang satu pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah melumat bibir seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang berada di samping tempat duduknya. Ok, pemandang tersebut memang mesum. Terlambat beberapa menit saja Sasuke berada di kelasnya itu, sudah pasti di kelas tersebut ada adegan pembuatan anak yang tidak patut untuk di contoh. Ya, untuk saat ini Sasuke bersyukur karena dia tidak akan melihat adegan tersebut.

"Neji, Gaara, kalau kalian ingin meneruskannya, sebaiknya kalian meneruskannya sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sontak mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen. Dan semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi mereka berdua karena adegan tersebut di lihat sahabat mereka sendiri. "oh… Sasuke, rupanya kau sudah datang," kali ini Neji yang memulai pembicaraan.

"kau sudah baikan, eh Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"hn."

"kukira kau masih menginap di rumah sakit. Pasti bocah pirang itu akan berteriak kegirangan melihatmu sudah kembali seperti biasanya." Neji terlihat mulai menggodanya.

Sasuke melirik Neji tajam. "jangan memulai Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke sarkastik

Neji tertawa menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "apa kau iri dengan kami Sasuke?" kata Neji menyeringai. "kau pasti iri dengan kami karena kau tidak berhasil mencium kekasih pirangmu hanya gara-gara dia tidak mau keperjakaannya hilang?"

Sekarang aura panas mulai menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke. "diam kau Hyuuga, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Kali ini Gaara yang berbicara. "sudahlah Neji, kau membuatnya marah."

"tenang saja Gaara, dia tidak akan macam-macam," kata Neji sambil sekilas mencium bibir mungil Gaara.

"terserah kau lah, aku tak mau ikut campur." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"hei Gaara, tunggu!" panggil Neji menyusul kekasihnya berambut merah darah itu.

xoxoxoxox

Tak lama kemudian setelah Gaara keluar dari kelasnya yang sepi itu diikuti kekasihnya yang bernama Neji, muncul sesosok pemuda berambut pirang bak matahari yang bersinar terang di selingi dengan cengiran khasnya menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayo Gaara. Ohayo Neji!" sapanya dengan semangat 45.

"hn," jawab Neji pendek.

:"Ohayo Naruto," sapa Gaara. "tumben kau tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah, biasanya kau paling terlambat dalam hal ini."

Naruto, nama pemuda pirang itu, hanya tertawa sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "tidak, aku hanya bersemangat hari ini untuk bersekolah."

Neji memandang sahabat pirangnya itu. "kebetulan sekali, si Uchiha itu juga turun sekolah hari ini," ujarnya.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. "benarkah? Dimana Teme sekarang?" Tanyanya antusias.

"kau lihat saja sendiri di kelas, biasanya kan dia selalu berada di kelas," tunjuk Neji kearah kelasnya itu.

"Terima kasih Neji, aku kesana dulu," kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Gaara melirik sebentar kearah Naruto yang berlari itu, kemudian berbalik memandang kekasihnya. "bersemangat sekali dia," katanya datar.

Neji membalas memandang Gaara. "biarkan saja dia, ayo!" ucap Neji sambil menggandeng tangan putih pucat Gaara.

xoxoxoxox

Sasuke yang sedang memandang halaman belakang sekolahnya itu terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas mendadak terbuka di ikuti suara cempreng khasnya yang sangat ia kenali sebagai suara kekasihnya.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto.

Seketika Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari dari gejala ketulian. "berisik Dobe."

Naruto mengerucut bibirnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke berpikiran untuk mencicipi bibir pink kekasihnya itu. "Aku kangen padamu Teme."

"tapi kau tidak usah pakai acara teriak-teriak segala Usuratonkachi."

"maaf Teme," kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas. "duduklah Dobe dan jangan berisik," perintah Sasuke.

Narutopun menuruti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

Lalu tak berapa lama bel tanda pelajaran pun di mulai. Murid-murid yang berada di luar kelas mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan murid perempuan yang sedang bergosip ria mencoba untuk berhenti.

Ketika murid-murid sudah menduduki tempat duduknya masing-masing, kini tibalah seorang guru bergender perempuan memasuki kelas tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Dengan gaya berjalan yang khas dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata merah yang menyala mulai menduduki tempat duduknya. Guru yang bernama Kurenai Yuhii itupun bersuara.

"Ohayoo minna-san" sapa guru cantik itu.

"Ohayoo sensei," balas murid-murid serempak.

"sebelum memulai pelajaran ini, saya minta kalian kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian yang saya tugaskan kemarin."

Seketika itu juga Naruto mendadak berkeringat dingin. Sasuke yang duduk disamping bocah pirang itu menoleh dan memandangnya heran dengan alis terangkat. "kau kenapa Dobe?"

Dengan wajah horror dia balas menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "aku lupa mengerjakannya Teme."

Dan sang pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

xoxoxoxox

Setelah jam pelajaran kedua berakhir, pelajaran pun di lanjutkan dengan pelajaran olahraga. Murid-murid yang tampak lesu pada saat pelajaran biologi yang di bimbing oleh guru cantik bernama Kurenai Yuhii mulai menampakkan semangat. Saat itu juga murid-murid langsung berlari keruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olahraga. Dan tentu saja ruangan ganti laki-laki dan perempuan terpisahkan oleh dinding agar tak terjadi hal yang terduga-duga. Kecuali Neji yang memandang kekasihnya, Gaara yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan pandangan err… mesum? Untung saja etika dan norma kini lebih besar pengaruhnya di otak Neji daripada nafsunya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja Neji akan langsung menerjang kekasihnya yang berambut merah darah itu dan merapenya di hadapan semua teman-temannya itu. Mungkin saja.

Guru olahraga yang di pandu oleh seorang lelaki berambut mangkuk yang bernama Guy itu mulai menyuruh murid-muridnya melakukan pemanasan. Dengan baju hijau lumut yang super ketat yang kini sedang di pakai oleh Guy sukses membuat sebagian murid terkikik pelan di belakangnya itu.

Setelah melakukan pengarahan, guru Guy mulai melakukan pengarahan terhadap murid-muridnya itu.

Sang guru mulai mengambil nafas. "selamat pagi anak-anak, ayo kerahkan semangat masa muda kalian di pagi yang cerah ini!" serunya bersemangat sedangkan murid-muridnya hanya bersweatdrop.

"untuk pelajaran kali ini, aku ingin kalian berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali!" ucapnya dengan gaya menampakan jempol dan kilauan gigi putihnya itu.

Murid-murid hanya bisa cengo. Berlari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali? Dengan cuaca yang mulai menampakan teriknya panas matahari? Hah! Yang benar saja!

Murid-murid mulai berlari dengan diselingi gerutuan dan keluhan. Kecuali Rock Lee, murid kesayangan guru Guy ini melaksanakannya dengan semangat mengebu-gebu. Bahkan dia protes terhadap gurunya itu. Kenapa tidak seratus kali keliling lapangan saja? Dan ini pun berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan horror dari teman-temannya.

Ketika mereka berlari keliling lapangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya itu. Terang saja dia merasa pusing, baru saja dia keluar dari rumah sakit tiba-tiba harus berolahraga yang mengharuskannya ekstra mengeluarkan keringat. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas tawaran dari Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat beberapa hari. Tapi toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa memutar waktu untuk menerima tawaran Itachi atas sikap egoisnya itu yang mengharuskannya untuk bersekolah.

Akhirnya rasa rasa pusing itu tak tertahankan lagi. Gerakan larinya pun mulai melambat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut itu. Pandangan matanya mulai tidak bisa fokus dan berubah gelap. Seketika itu juga Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

Kiba yang berlari berdekatan dengan Sasuke menghampiri temannya yang pingsan itu. "TOLONG! SASUKE PINGSAN!" teriaknya kepada teman-temannya yang masih berlari.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kiba mulai menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Sasuke kini terkulai tak berdaya di tempatnya. Dengan sigap Naruto membawa kepala Sasuke ke pangkuannya.

Murid-murid mulai berdatangan menghampiri mereka di ikuti guru Guy. Murid-murid mulai membantu Naruto membopong Sasuke menuju ruang kesehatan atas perintah Guru Guy.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, mereka langsung di sambut oleh Sakura, murid yang mendapat piket untuk mengurus ruangan kesehatan itu.

"baringkan Sasuke di sini," katanya sambil menepuk kasur yang kosong dan langsung disetujui oleh mereka.

"terima kasih. Kalian boleh pergi biar aku yang urus Sasuke disini."

Agaknya Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, aku boleh kan menunggu Sasuke di sini?" pintanya.

"boleh saja, tapi kau harus izin terlebih dahulu dengan guru pembimbingmu Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil memeriksa Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu masalah gampang. Shino!" panggil Naruto terhadap temannya yang menolongnya menbopong Sasuke.

Shino pun menoleh. "ada apa?"

"Izinkan aku kepada Sensei ya kalo aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran mereka?"

Dan Shinopun mengangguk.

"thanks Shino!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Dan seketika itu pula Shino langsung berlalu.

Kini pandangan teralih kepada sosok yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang. "bagaimana keadaannya Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. "Dia baik-baik saja mungkin kelelahan," terangnya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Naruto.

Keheningan pun menjalari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Naruto, sepertinya aku harus menghadap Shizune sensei untuk melaporkan tentang obat-obatan yang belum tersedia di ruang kesehatan ini. Maukah kau menggantikanku untuk sementara waktu ini?

Narutopun mengangguk. "tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak keberatan," Katanya sambil nyengir.

"baiklah. Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu!" Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan itu.

Tak berapa lama erangan kecil meluncur dari bibir seseorang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang tersebut.

"Sasuke? kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasukepun membuka matanya menampilkan mata onyxnya yang berkilau. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke penjuru ruangan dari berhenti di mata sapphire milik Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" katanya terbata. Ketika dia mencoba bangun rasa pening mulai menyambutnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan badan kekasihnya itu. "Jangan bangun dulu baka-Teme. Kau baru saja sadar!" omelnya kepada Sasuke.

"cerewet kau Dobe!" dengus Sasuke.

Narutopun mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di samping ranjang tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Ini minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Sasuke mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dari tangan Naruto kemudian meminumnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan gelas kosong kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku agak merasa pusing sedikit. Tapi sebentar lagi juga akan hilang." Jawabnya santai.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Baka kau Teme!" serunya pelan.

"huh?"

"kau sungguh bodoh! Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, pasti kau kenapa-kenapa dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan santai begitu," serunya dengan keras. Ada nada bergetar di setiap ucapannya. Lalu kepalanya di dongakkan, mata sapphirenya itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke. "Kau membuatku kesal, Teme. Aku… sungguh khawatir padamu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Ditatapnya dalam mata sapphire milik Naruto itu. Dia sadar kalau kini mata itu tak menampakkan langit biru yang cerah. Tapi menampakkan lautan yang bersiap untuk terjangan badai. Seulas senyum terlukiskan di bibir milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Maafkan aku Dobe, aku tak tahu kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya dengan keadaan diriku." Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu senyaman mungkin. Naruto membalas perlakuan dari kekasihnya itu, dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu kekasihnya. Senyum merekah mulai tertata di bibirnya itu.

"aku memaafkanmu."

Lama mereka melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Demi mencari kenyamanan dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya kegiatan tersebut berakhir dengan datangnya seorang petugas yang menjaga ruang kesehatan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek berambut pink dengan hiasan jidat lebar di wajahnya itu.

"ah… kau sudah sadar Sasuke?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Hn."

Naruto mulai salah tingkah. "Ano… Sakura-chan, bisakah kau mengizinkan kami untuk pulang?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya."pulang? memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Naruto menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Sasuke kan kelihatannya masih kurang baik, jadi sebaiknya dia di rawat di rumah saja. Dengan kondisi dia yang belum pulih, lebih baik aku saja yang menyetir. Bolehkan?" katanya sambil memelas.

Sakura kelihatan berfikir. "Memangnya setelah ini siapa yang mengajar?"

"Iruka sensei."

Sakura mulai menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalian aku izinkan pulang."

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. "Yeaay! Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Kau memang sahabat baikku!" katanya sambil memeluk Sakura dan sukses Naruto mendapatkan deathglare andalan turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Sakura, Naruto segera merangkul Sasuke untuk berjalan menuju halaman parkiran Konoha High School.

xoxoxoxox

Malam yang dingin memang paling enak menikmati hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kehangatan. Apalagi kalau itu sesuatu itu berupa makanan berkuah yang cukup panas agar bisa menghangatkan lidah kita yang beku akibat badai hujan yang menerpa kawasan kota Tokyo itu. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Ramen kuah miso, makanan favoritnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan itu. Aroma lezat yang tercium itu tidak bisa membuat Naruto agar tersadar dari keterbengongannya dan segera menyantap makanan itu. Dia sibuk berfikir, hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya besok. Hampir saja Naruto akan melupakan hari bersejarah itu ketika tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada bulatan merah pada sebuah tanggal di kalender yang terpasang di dinding apartemennya.

"besok Sasuke ulang tahun, lalu aku akan memberikannya apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mulai berfikir keras. "kalau aku memberikan coklat, Sasuke takkan suka makanan manis. Bunga? Memangnya dia seorang cewek?" katanya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"cincin? Ah, jangan-jangan. Memangnya aku mau menikah?"

Naruto semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dan seketika sebuah ide muncul di otak polosnya itu. "Apa aku berikan 'itu' saja ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu semburat merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Kalau dia menolaknya bagaimana? Ah sudahlah, kalau dia tidak mau menerimanya juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah memberikan yang terbaik," ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Lalu dia mulai memencet sebuah nomor yang sudah hafal di luar kepala milik kekasihnya itu.

Terdengar bunyi jeda beberapa saat, lalu ketika terdengar sebuah baritone mulai menyahut tanda bahwa telepon itu tersambung.

"Halo Teme?"

"Hn?" terdengar sahutan malas dari seberang sana.

Naruto mulai berbicara ragu-ragu. "apa besok malam kita bisa bertemu?"

Terdengar dengusan malas dari telepon. "memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. "Jawab saja Teme!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ya..ya baiklah, aku tidak ada acara besok malam. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di taman Konoha seperti biasa ya? Aku mencintaimu Teme, dah!" kata Naruto sembari mematikan ponselnya.

Dan itu sukses membuat wajah sasuke memerah karena malu. "awas kau Dobe!" geramnya.

Setelah menyampaikan ajakannya kepada kekasihnya, Narutopun langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terlintas di otaknya. Narutopun langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya.

"huaaa… ramenku!"

xoxoxoxox

Sasuke, setelah menerima telepon dari Naruto, langsung merebahkan dirinya yang mulai mengantuk itu di ranjang king sizenya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa. Ketika dia mulai memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit itu menjadi-jadi. Rambut spikenya tak luput menjadi cengkraman sebagai akibat dari rasa sakit yang ia derita. Ia pun mulai menjerit.

"Akh!"

Itachi yang kebetulan melintas di depan kamar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara jeritan dari dalam kamar yang di duga suara milik Sasuke. Otomatis Itachi langsung memasuki kamar adiknya itu tanpa permisi.

Dilihatnya kini Sasuke sedang meraung-raung kesakitan di ranjang king sizenya itu. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri dan kanan untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Tapi hal itu percuma di lakukan.

Itachi segera memegang bahu adiknya itu. "Sasuke..Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" katanya dengan bernada panik.

Sasuke menatap kearah Itachi. "A-Ani..ki sa-sa..kit seka..li, aargh!" dan seketika itu pula Sasuke tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya dan di rasakannya pengelihatannya berkunang-kunang. Ia pingsan.

Itachi yang mengetahui adiknya pingsan itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak berdaya itu. "Sasuke..Sasuke, bangun!" Tapi tak ada respon dari seseorang yang ia panggil itu.

"sial. Kumohon bertahanlah Sasuke!" Dengan begitu Itachi mulai membopong tubuh adiknya segera menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil pribadinya itu.

xoxoxoxox

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah ruangan bercat putih di sertai dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa dia terkurung di rumah sakit ini, lagi.

Dan tanpa sengaja dia mendengar sebuah percakapan dari arah pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia pun mulai menajamkan pendengarannya tentang apa yang di bicarakan oleh beberapa oaring tersebut.

"apa? Stadium akhir?" ini adalah suara milik kakaknya itu, Itachi.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat. "benar tuan Uchiha, adik anda sudah memasuki tahap akhir dari penyakitnya itu. Apa di rumah dia tidak beristirahat?" Tanya seseorang itu yang di duga Sasuke milik dokter yang menanganinya, dokter Tsunade.

"dia… orang yang keras kepala, tapi apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"jalan satu-satunya hanya operasi."

Kali ini membuat Sasuke berfikir. Apakah ini sudah akhir dari hidupnya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan mencoba untuk membujuknya agar mau di operasi. Kalau begitu saya permisi masuk dulu," ucap Itachi sopan kepada dokter cantik berdada besar itu.

Terdengar derit bunyi pintu terbuka. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur dimana adiknya berbaring. Dilihatnya bahwa kini Sasuke telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"sudah sadar, eh Sasuke?" kata Itachi berbasa basi.

"aku sudah tau semuanya Aniki. Dan aku tak mau untuk di operasi," katanya lemah. Bibirnya pun mulai menampakkan warna pucat.

"Sasuke, kau ha-"

"tidak Aniki," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam kearah kakak semata wayangnya itu. "jawabanku tetap tidak!"

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. "terserah padamu, aku tidak akan memaksa." Itachi sudah lelah membujuk adiknya itu agar mau untuk di operasi. Tapi sampai detik ini dia tetap mempertahankan argumentnya untuk tetap tidak mau di operasi. Sepertinya dia memang berniat untuk mati saat ini juga.

Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Tapi sebuah suara milik adiknya menghentikan langkahnya. "aku punya satu permintaan terakhir Aniki."

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Apa itu?"

"tolong… jaga Naruto."

xoxoxoxox

Malam itu tidak seperti dari malam-malam seperti biasanya. Suhu yang lumayan dingin yang memang setiap malam bersuhu seperti itu. Bintang-bintang terlukiskan di hamparan kanvas langit. Cat biru kehitaman mulai di torehkan ke atas kanvas tersebut. Di tambah lagi dengan penerangan dari bulan maka lengkap lah lukisan langit itu.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu. Dia berniat untuk memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke delapan belas bertepatan dengan hari ini. Dengan kue tart yang tidak terlalu manis di karenakan Sasuke yang tidak suka manis kini berada di tangan kanannya, di hiasi lilin dengan membentuk sebuah angka satu dan delapan yang berjejer. Dan tak lupa krim putih dan coklat turut menghiasi kue tersebut. Dan juga tangan kirinya terselip sebuah kado yang paling di inginkan oleh adiknya itu yang memang telah di siapkan Itachi sejak lama.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar rumah sakit adiknya. Rasa gugup mulai menyerang Itachi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke menolak semua kejutan yang telah di persiapkan Itachi ini?

Tapi dengan cepat ia menepis semua argument yang beradu di otaknya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari suster yang kebetulan lewat, akhirnya Itachi mulai memasuki kamar tersebut.

Dengan senyum cerah dia mulai mendekati adiknya. "Sasuke, selamat ulang- astaga!" senyum cerah itu sudah pudar dari wajah tampannya dig anti dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahwa Sasuke kini…Hilang.

Itachi meletakkan benda-benda yang ada di tangannya itu ke atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dia mulai berfikir keras kemanakah adiknya itu akan kabur dengan kondisi seperti itu. Akhirnya ia nendapatkan pencerahan. Dia tau arah tujuan dimana adiknya kabur itu. Lalu, dia pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Terdengar bunyi jeda beberapa saat dan setelah itu di gantikan dengan suara cempreng khas milik seseorang yang ia hubungi itu.

"moshi-moshi!"

"moshi-moshi… Naruto."

xoxoxoxox

Duduk di sebuah ayunan tua sambil memandang lurus kearah jalanan, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Dia kini telah menunggu seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Mengingat sebuah kado yang akan di berikannya malam ini membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ciuman pertamanya akan ia serahkan kepada kekasihnya yang berulang tahun itu sebagai bentuk sebuah kado. Mengingat mereka belum pernah berciuman hanya sebatas berpelukkan membuatnya gugup. Dan moment ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya.

Lalu deringan sebuah ponsel menghentikan pemikirannya akan kadonya itu. Dengan menekan tombol hijau, ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"moshi-moshi!" sapanya kepada seseorang yang telah menghubunginya.

"moshi-moshi… Naruto."

"Itachi-san?" katanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"ya Naruto, ini aku Itachi," suara Itachi terdengar cemas.

"ada apa Itachi-san?" Naruto mulai bertanya kepala sosok kakak kekasihnya itu.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu…" terdengar ada jeda di antara percakapan dua orang tersebut. "Apa Sasuke ada disana?"

"tidak ada, tapi kami berjanji akan bertemu di taman Konoha ini." Suaranya terdengar riang.

"begitu… aku ingin minta tolong padamu Naruto."

Perasaan tidak enak mulai manghampirinya. "minta tolong apa Itachi-san?" sungguh Naruto terasa canggung bila di hadapi situasi seperti ini.

"tolong jaga Sasuke sebaik mungkin, buatlah dia berkesan akan hari ulang tahunnya hari ini, kau tau itu kan?"

"tentu saja aku akan membuatnya bahagia malam ini!" Naruto mulai resah ketika di dengarnya suara Itachi yang terlihat pasrah.

"Naruto, aku ingin memberitahu satu hal tentang slama ini yang di sembunyikan Sasuke darimu."

Sesuatu yang di sembunyikan? Pikir Naruto. "Apa itu Itachi-san?"

"Sasuke… telah lama mengidap kanker otak."

Pernyataan Itachi sukses membuat mata sapphirenya terbelalak. Jadi selama ini Sasuke sering pingsan dan keluar masuk rumah sakit itu karena penyakit yang di deritanya? Jadi, Sasuke selama ini sudah berbohong padanya? Benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang menarik.

"kau… bercanda kan Itachi-san?" suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Dan airmatanya pun tak kuasa dia tahan. Menahan sebuah airmata serasa menahan sekarung batu yang berton-ton beratnya.

"itu adalah kenyataan yang Sasuke sembunyikan darimu." Lalu airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan kini terluncur sudah. Ponselnya pun meluncur bebas dari tangannya sehingga ponsel tersebut hancur. Kakinya tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh bersimpuh. Dadanya ia remas, kenapa terasa sakit sekali?

"Na..ru..to?"

Suara itu, Sasuke?

Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara baritone itu menghampiri telinganya. Dilihatnya kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya sayu. Warna pucat menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Piyama rumah sakit kini melekat di tubuh yang semakin mengurus itu. Satu hal yang Naruto tau ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke adalah ia kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Sa..su..ke? kau… da..tang?" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke tersenyum. "aku..datang." dan seketika itulah Sasuke ambruk di hadapan Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri tubuh lemah itu. Kepala Sasuke ia letakkan di atas pahanya itu. Dia mulai memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, seakan-akan ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Tapi ia justru sadar bahwa umur Sasuke tak lama lagi. Tubuh yang ia peluk itu begitu dingin, tapi cukup menghangatkan hati untuk saat ini. Sekiranya waktu masih bermain-main di antara mereka.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau da..tang?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke yang merasa nyaman di peluk seperti itu hanya bisa menjawab, "aku datang un..tuk mene..pati jan..jiku Dobe."

Airmata mulai meluncur di pipi berwarna tan itu. "kau sungguh bodoh Teme. Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa membatalkan perjanjian kita," serunya.

Sosok yang di peluknya hanya tertawa renyah. "Aku tak apa-apa Dobe, aku baik-baik saja."

"jangan berkata seperti itu!" serunya agak kasar. "jelas-jelas kau tidak baik."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata lagi untuk di lontarkan. Sungguh ia tak ingin berdebat kepada sang kekasih. Maka ia memilih untuk berdiam saja.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai suara cempreng khas Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Teme…"

"hn?"

"Otanjoubi Omedetto."

Sasuke tersenyum. "arigato Dobe," ucapnya. "bolehkah aku meminta kado darimu?"

Naruto semakin menderaskan airmatanya. "tentu saja boleh."

Dan perlahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan sampai jarak mulai tereleminasi. Deru nafas mulai menyentuh wajah masing-masing. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, hingga kado yang di maksud mulai di berikan kepada sang Uchiha. Memberikan ciuman pertamanya sebagai sebuah kado kepada sang Uchiha memang sudah lama di persiapkannya. Tapi ia ragu untuk memberikannya.

Hal pertama yang di rasakan Sasuke ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto adalah lembut. Bibir itu begitu lembut. Dan Sasuke beruntung karena ialah yang pertama mendapatkan kelembutan bibir lembut itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling bersentuhan bibir, tapi karena sebagai manusia normal yang membutuhkan oksigen membuat mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Naruto terengah-engah ketika ia berciuman dengan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa kecewa ketika yang ia rasakan bahwa ciuman yang seperti orang-orang katakan bahwa ada kehangatan di sana tidak ada dalam diri Sasuke. Ciuman itu terasa seperti keputus asaan, tidak ada kehangatan di sana. Tapi ia tidak menyesal memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Meskipun kini ciuman itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhir.

"Terima kasih, Dobe," ucap Sasuke ketika di rasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit lagi.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "sama-sama, Sasuke."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Sungguh ia merasa kedinginan. Tapi pelukan yang ia terima dari sang kekasih cukup membuat dirinya hangat.

"Naruto…a-aku ngantuk sekali." Katanya sambil menyamankan diri di pelukan Naruto.

"tidurlah Sasuke, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau bangun nanti." Suara Naruto bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu.

"kau janji akan terus di sisiku?" katanya lagi.

"ya… aku berjanji akan terus di sisimu." Naruto semakin menderaskan airmatanya.

"terima kasih, Naruto."

Dan seketika itulah mata onyx yang selalu di pandang Naruto sebagai sesuatu yang indah telah menutup. Ia mencoba untuk memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. dan ia pun yakin kalau Sasuke akan tertidur panjang untuk selamanya. Ia tak akan bangun lagi.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu menjagamu di hatiku sampai kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Dengan begitu ulang tahun Sasuke kali ini akan menjadi hal yang terindah bagi kedua buah insan tersebut. Meskipun pada akhirnya tak akan terjadi happy ending.

**FIN**

Udah tamat! Bener-bener first fict yang melelahkan. Aku kira menjadi author itu gampang, tapi ternyata susah juga. Aku tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi author itu. Membutuhkan banyak ide, mood yang baik dan keseragaman bahasa yang sangat sulit untuk di keluarkan. Tapi… sepertinya aku ketagihan menjadi author. ^_^

So… review please?


End file.
